


Trắng/Đen/Xám.

by kirakiraakira13



Series: Sắc màu. [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, References to Depression, Suicidal Thoughts, Waiting for Arthur Pendragon
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:48:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7811389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirakiraakira13/pseuds/kirakiraakira13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giống như thể mọi cơn ác mộng trên đời này cậu đều đã kinh qua, không còn điều gì đủ để khiến cậu phải trằn trọc giữa đêm nữa, nhiều khi cậu cứ chờ mãi, chờ mãi cho một con quái vật, một viễn cảnh kinh khủng hay một trận chiến, nhưng chúng vẫn im lìm trong một màu nhung đen trải dài tít tắp từ đầu đến cuối. Và cậu liền tới nơi cao nhất mà cậu có thể đến, ngửa cổ nhìn lên trời cao, chẳng tìm thấy nổi lấy một ánh sao trời. Rồi cậu nhìn xuống, nơi đó ánh đèn vẫn nhộn nhịp đến loá mắt và “L’appel du vide” – cậu quả thực cũng muốn nhảy xuống.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trắng/Đen/Xám.

Merlin chật vật với những viên thuốc, quá nhiều, nhưng cậu buộc phải uống. Đã có những ngày cậu buông thả tất cả mọi thứ, không làm gì cả, cậu chỉ nằm ngửa trên ghế dài và nhìn lên trần nhà, đếm những vết bẩn mà cậu không muốn lau dọn, hay dùng phép thuật để nhìn thấu những hạt bụi li ti trong không khí. Một tay vắt lên trán, một tay buông thõng xuống chạm sàn, tư thế kinh điển của những người trẻ chán ngán cuộc đời và lấy nỗi buồn làm niềm vui. 

Trầm cảm, chúng bó chặt cậu trong những khoanh màu xám vô tận, cũng như những tâm bệnh đang nảy nở và bung xoè như những nụ hoa – hành hạ những con người ở thế giới hiện đại. Merlin thở hắt ra. Hoá ra tâm trí con người ta cũng có thể mang bệnh và phải dùng thuốc; cậu cố để tưởng tượng ra vẻ mặt của Gaius nếu ông phát hiện ra được điều này, nhưng rồi cũng như ngàn lần khác, Merlin từ bỏ. Đã quá lâu rồi, và dù có phép thuật đi chăng nữa, trí nhớ cậu cũng đã phai nhạt đi ít nhiều. Thời gian mài nhẵn trí nhớ khiến ta quên đi nhiều thứ, nhất là những điều ta cố giấu đi để không phải nhớ lại; đúng, cậu đã cố để không nhớ lại thời hoàng kim xa xưa đó để không thấy tuyệt vọng, chẳng phải đã từng có khoảng thời gian cậu phát điên vì nhung nhớ đó ư? Thời đại của cậu đã chìm sâu vào trong lịch sử từ lâu lâu lâu lắm rồi. 

Hơn một nghìn năm. Và ngài vẫn chưa trở lại. 

Vị đắng lại nghẹn lên nơi đáy họng, Merlin bật cười khan. 

Cậu đã quăng mình vào từng cuộc chiến, từng cuộc giao tranh trên cõi đất này, cậu đã nếm mùi của đủ loại tuyệt vọng, những tiếng kêu la và than khóc đã bào mòn thính giác của Merlin đến độ cậu gần như không còn cảm thấy gì nữa. Ban đầu cậu cũng có chút tội lỗi khi mong muốn một cuộc chiến tranh đi, một cuộc chiến đủ tầm nghiêm trọng và đủ để nhấn chìm nước Anh trong màu xám tro tang tóc; rồi những khủng hoảng kinh tế quét qua đường phố như sao chổi để lại trên đường đi những kẻ đói ăn, những trẻ mồ côi và những người lang thang, khóc gào khản họng và co quắp trong cái giá lạnh đêm đêm. 

Vô ích thôi. Ngài ấy vẫn ngủ sâu dưới những lớp sóng dập dìu của Avalon, hồ nước thần kì giờ đây phải khó khăn lắm mới hiện ra trước mắt Merlin, đến Avalon cũng đang dần trôi dạt giữa những lớp không gian giữa hiện thực và quá khứ, và Freya cũng đã từ lâu không đáp lại lời hiệu triệu của cậu nữa. Đại Long đã chết, Camelot đã mất, Aithusa cũng đã chẳng còn, Cổ giáo dần mai một chẳng còn mấy ai; vậy mà Merlin vẫn ở đây, minh chứng của Phép thuật cổ xưa đang dần hấp hối giữa những bê tông cốt thép của một thời đại mới hối hả. 

Đôi khi, cậu những mong Morgana trở lại. Để làm kẻ bầu bạn, hay để dấy lên những nỗi kinh hoàng đủ để khiến ngài bật dậy từ đáy hồ, nhưng đến mong ước ấy cũng chẳng thể thành hiện thực. Nhiều khi cậu tưởng như mình mê sảng khi thấy một bóng dáng quen quen trên đường phố, cố gắng chạy theo vì có thể đó là Gwen (Leon/Gwaine/Lancelot/Elyan/Percival/Mordred--- có thể là bất kì ai), nhưng ôi không, mỗi lần cậu đến gần là họ lại biến mất, hoặc là một khuôn mặt lạ hoắc nào đó nhìn cậu một cách đầy bối rối (tò mò / bực bội). Dường như không ai trong số họ có thể, hay sẽ quay trở lại cả, ít ra là cho đến ngày ngài quay về, Merlin cảm thấy thế. Vậy thì quả thực ngài vẫn là thằng khốn ích kỉ nhất quả đất này khi giữ lấy hết tất cả mọi người và để cậu một mình lang thang suốt bây lâu nay. 

= = = 

Những giấc mơ câm lặng. Cậu đã từng quen với những cơn ác mộng gào thét khiến Merlin phải bật dậy giữa đêm khuya, tiếng hét tắc nghẹn nơi cổ họng và lưng áo ướt đầm; nhưng giờ đây, chúng im lặng. Giống như thể mọi cơn ác mộng trên đời này cậu đều đã kinh qua, không còn điều gì đủ để khiến cậu phải trằn trọc giữa đêm nữa, nhiều khi cậu cứ chờ mãi, chờ mãi cho một con quái vật, một viễn cảnh kinh khủng hay một trận chiến, nhưng chúng vẫn im lìm trong một màu nhung đen trải dài tít tắp từ đầu đến cuối. Và cậu liền tới nơi cao nhất mà cậu có thể đến, ngửa cổ nhìn lên trời cao, chẳng tìm thấy nổi lấy một ánh sao trời. Rồi cậu nhìn xuống, nơi đó ánh đèn vẫn nhộn nhịp đến loá mắt và “L’appel du vide” – cậu quả thực cũng muốn nhảy xuống. 

Kể từ lúc Kilgharrah nói ra lời tiên tri cuối cùng, Merlin liền không thể chết được nữa. Cậu đã thử đủ kiểu – trầm mình, nhảy xuống từ vách đá, những vết rạch sâu hoắm nơi mạch máu hiện diện,...đủ cả, và không. Cậu không chết. Giống như Hulk và Bruce Banner trong thứ truyện tranh mà ngày nay bọn trẻ hay đọc ấy, Merlin không chết được. Việc chờ đợi ngài đã tước đi hết mọi thứ rồi còn đâu. 

Cậu đã vẽ ra đủ mọi viễn cảnh nếu như gặp lại ngài – giả như ngài có trở lại, cậu sẽ làm gì? La hét? Khóc lóc? Oán trách? Than phiền? Kể lể? Mọi đáp án cậu tưởng tượng ra đều không khớp. Câu trả lời là trống rỗng. Merlin không biết. Cậu không biết sẽ phản ứng ra sao nếu như bây giờ ngài đột ngột xuất hiện trước mặt cậu nữa. Vậy nên câu trả lời sẽ là “trống rỗng.” 

Bây giờ thì, cậu vẫn phải tiếp tục chờ đợi thôi, đã đợi được hơn một nghìn năm rồi, chẳng lẽ cậu không thể đợi tiếp được cho đến ngày Arthur quay trở lại? 

Tương lai trước mặt trắng xoá như cái ngày cậu tới Camelot lần đầu và rời Camelot lần cuối, Merlin vẫn đợi chờ, lang thang vô định.


End file.
